Return of the Dark Cloud
by xStarletx
Summary: A Rewrite of the druid episode. What if Mordred had a older sister, a sister that's going to kick Uther's butt to get him back. -- I suck at reviews please read and review... i unno about pairings just yet... will need help with that P --
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the Dark Cloud

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 1

_*I do not own Merlin - though i wish i owned Arthur*_

_**This is the first chapter, it won't be a long fic, like three or four maybe five chapters, if i get more ideas i'll write more, but for now i don't think i'll be going over three chapter. Chapter 2 is already written, i won't be posting it till i get atleast 5 reviews, so don't forget to review =P**_

* * *

Uther had taken the boy from Morgana, furious with her betrayal of him, this boy was a Druid he needed to be killed and what does she do? She harbors him in her room, and tries to help him escape. He had looked the boy away in the dungeon, and looking on at him now, he saw a familiarity in his face, he had seen him somewhere before and it worried him. The black hair, the haunting green eyes that looked as if they knew all, as if they could read his mind, it drove him crazy. Turning his back on the boy he ran into Gaius, his most trusted advisor and his resident healer.

"It is as I feared, the more I look at him the more assured I become." Gaius whispered.

"It cannot be possible Giaus, she gave us her word that not she or her brother would take one step past Camelot's walls."

"Korko." The boy whispered. Giaus and Uther turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" Uther asked.

"Korko." The boy repeated, pointing out the barred windows. Outside Uther could hear the sound of distant cawing.

"Majesty, I think you should come see this." A solider appeared and demanded. Uther followed the Soldier to a window clear of bars. Outside many large black birds were perching on the outer walls of the castle, cawing loudly to each other and the sentries that were trying to shoo them away.

"It is one of the signs, the ravenous ravens. They did her bidding remember?" Gaius whispered, evidently having followed them.

"TRIPPLE THE GUARD! SEND THE KNIGHTS TO THE OUTER WALLS! THAT BOY IS TO BE GAURDED AT ALL TIMES!" Uther screamed.

"Majesty, that will not help and you know. If she wanted her brother back she will get him promise to you or not. No amount of guards will stop her." Gaius warned.

"She will not win this! He will Die at Dawn!" Uther screeched and then left to organize a better strategy for the protection of his castle.

--

"What do you mean you can't get him out?" Morgana screamed at Arthur.

"I'm sorry but father has tripled the guards, something's scared him, more then your betrayal." Arthur tried to reason.

"What are we going to do we can't just let him die!" Morgana cried.

"There's nothing we can do." Arthur replied Morgana sunk down to her chair, her lip quivering.

"It's not fair he's just a child."

"I never said it was fair."

--

"Why do we need the sudden guard?" Merlin asked.

"Because the first sign that a powerful witch will be coming is now perched on our walls." Gaius replied.

"You mean the ravens?" Merlin asked Gaius, who nodded in response.

"Nimueh is coming here?' Merlin cried bolting up from his chair.

"No, someone stronger then her." Gaius responded.

"What? That's impossible! You said Nimueh was the strongest!" Merlin cried.

"No, Nimueh is our strongest adversary, I didn't think we'd ever see this girl again." Gaius tried to expalain.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"I think you should sit down, this is a long story to tell." Gaius demanded.

--

A few years into the great purge, Uther got his hand a young druid couple, they were said to be truly powerful, at least one of them was and they called this person the Kuruni. This powerful one could heal people, summon animals at a whim, create unimaginable creatures only in the darkest of imaginations all with the flick of a hand. However even after extensive torture neither would give up who was this so called Kuruni, so they were scheduled for execution. They had a daughter Arthur's age with hair as black as ebony and eyes as dark honey. Their second child was a young son about the age of two, still a little boy in swaddling. The mother and the father were burnt at the stake, but they had made sure that their two children had gotten away. That night the castle was surrounded by raven, hundreds more and Uther found the young girl in his room.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" She asked him.

"They are dead." Uther replied, causing the girl to tear.

"Why?" She cried.

"They were evil!"

"THEY WERE NOT!" She screamed. The lit fire in the fire place blazed out of control, embers flew past them threatening to sent the room on fire. It was then that Uther realized that the Kuruni had in fact been the young girl the entire time.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" She screamed, her hand outstretching and a gust of pure power threw Uther against the wall. A battalion of guards rushed into Uther's room including me, but she sent us flying back into one another and with a flick of her hand she enchanted his door to close and lock not allowing anyone else in. Though I am not sure what really happened behind that door, I know that something happened in which the two came upon an accord.

He wouldn't harm the only one left in her family, her younger brother, as long as neither of them set food inside the castle walls ever again.

--

"That little boy is her brother isn't he?" Merlin asked.

"I believe so, he looks so much like her, and now with the growing number of ravens on the walls, I am most certain she will be here soon."

"What are her other signs?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not entirely certain but I am more then sure that an overwhelming cloud of darkness will fall on the castle very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Dark Cloud

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 2

_* Alright, I'm putting out Cahpter 2 early even though i haven't gotten enough reviews. So Make sure to REVIEW After this. Um.... so after this there is either 1 or 2 more chapters, i haven't decided. I might lump it all into one, or i might just make it two... i might even make it more then that. Well here's a poll then, if you think i should prolong this story by adding a romance into this review and tell me, and if i get enough reviews saying they want a romance then i'll do it. Don't forget to review*_

* * *

Before dawn even rolled in peasants from outside the walls were rushing in looking for sanctuary.

"What is the problem?" Uther asked Gaius who was looking over the injured.

"They are talking about a mysterious black fog and something vicious inside. Any who weren't fast enough to run were eaten by whatever is in there." Gaius explained. Uther stared at him in a mixture of horror and fear.

"It can't be." Uther whispered.

"But it can and it is. I'm afraid she's on her way here" Gaius whispered.

--

"What are you so worried about?" Arthur asked his father. He had locked himself in the great hall and had nearly jumped out of his skin when Arthur burst in.

"Someone I thought I would never have to deal with again is coming and I can't stop her." Uther replied. Arthur thought about this.

"I don't understand, why is she so scary to you?" Arthur asked.

"She nearly killed me!" Uther screamed.

"So have plenty of people just get the upper hand on her this time!" Arthur cried.

"She's different. I can't stop her. No one can. Not Gaius, Not Nimbus, Not you. If she gets through our defense you are not to go after her." Uther demanded.

"What makes her so dangerous?" Arthur asked.

"She a witch, a strong witch, the strongest witch there is, we had an agreement that seems to have gone awry, she'll come for the boy and I won't be able to stop her."

"If that's all she wants then give her the boy!" Arthur demanded.

"And admit defeat? Never." Uther scoffed.

"Then you're a fool." Arthur snarled and then left, leaving Uther alone in his desperate thoughts.

--

Arthur banged into Morgan's room, he knew she was still awake, wondering how she could get the boy out of this mortal peril.

"What is going on?" Morgana asked.

"There is something coming up to the castle, a mist of sorts, some sort of pack of animals inside. My father seems to think it is the one of the signs of a great witch coming to free the boy." Arthur replied.

"And he's still going to kill the boy?" Morgana asked.

"Yes."

"What do you mean? He can't still be thinking about killing the boy."

"But he is, says giving the boy to her is admitting defeat." Arthur explained. Morgana sighed.

"This makes no sense why is he doing this?"

"I don't know."

--

The guards stood nervously at the front of the heavily locked gates. The sun had come up and yet they could see the black mist ebbing through the cracks in the wood. Above them the Ravens were cawing, they had more then tripled in number since they began to appear last night. There merely sat upon every high precipice warning them of what was just outside those gates. Behind them Uther was standing on the podium, the boy standing beside him, Uther was hold the chains attached to the boys wrists. There was a bang and the gates buckled under the weight. Several guards tried to back away.

"Stand your ground men!" Uther cried. The little boy struggled to get away from Uther, and in his frustration, Uther twisted the boy's arm. The boy cried out, and then screamed a name.

"MORWEN!"

There was another bang and this time the gates flew off their hinges. Just on the outer limit the mist stayed outside the castle walls only a few tendrils of mist daring to probe forward only dart back. With in the mist the guards could see large yellow eyes, growling was coming from inside. Watching more carefully now they could see the mist swirling back revealing impossibly large wolves of every variable color, their fangs were dripping with saliva, their fur bristling. Then she was there, her dark blue cloak swirling out behind her, her black hair flying around her face. Her dark brown eyes watching Uther and the little boy very carefully, in her hand was a wonderfully carved ebony staff and at the very top a glowing black orb. She ebbed pure energy, and anger and this stopped anyone from making any moves.

"I demand the freedom of my brother." She called out. Her voice clear and unwavering.

"No. He has been sentenced to death." Uther called back. Her eyes narrowed.

"I have yet to go back on my word Uther. Give me my brother and I will leave you and your castle intact." She threatened. Uther's eyes narrowed considerable and drew his sword. Laying it against the boy's neck he stared at her daring her to make the next move. Her eyes had narrowed and in seconds he was forced to drop his sword as it had now melted in his hand.

"MORDRED RUN!" She screamed and without a second thought the boy turned and ran away. She raised her hands and not only did the army of wolves hiding in the midst charge the knights, the ravens descended from the perches swarming anything that moved. Uther was struggling to get to the boy who was trying to loose him in the crowd. Arthur tried his luck at slaying the witch, only to be blown back by a shot of energy from the orb in her staff. Morwen watched the young prince as he hit a nearby wall and then slid to the ground not to get up for a while. She took a few deliberate steps into the court yard and was halted by Merlin's appearance.

Merlin stood in front of her, ready to use the strongest of magic he could muster. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at him, and then an evil smirk appeared on her face. Merlin saw her eyes flash a red color and then the orb lit up once again. Merlin felt as if a hot hand had grabbed his heart and was squeezing it. Merlin collapsed to the ground clutching his chest crying out for her to make it stop. In his agony the barely noticed the girl had knelt down beside him.

"My magic will always be stronger Merlin. Remember that in the years to come." Morwen snarled, then the pain was gone and so was she.

She walked steadily through the courtyard looking to and fro, her eyes narrowing every now and then as If she could see through everything. The staff in her hand warded off any who attacked leaving her time to glance around and search for her brother.

"MORWEN!" She heard him cry, turning to her left she saw him running towards them, discarding her staff she dropped to one knee and held her arms out. Mordred ran into her open arms and the two embraced each other for a while. To the right Uther came at them with his sword ready to slice off both of their heads at once, in their defense Morwen lifted up her arm, and the sword merely bounced off whatever magic she had instilled to protect them. Morwen picked up her staff, whistled a retreat and then raced toward the castle with Uther hot on her heels. She ran quickly dragging Mordred with her, going up stair case after stair case looking for the highest point of the castle. She ran out of one door and found that she was on top of a castle look out. Behind her Uther enclosed. Morwen pushed Mordred behind her as Uther advanced.

"You were foolish to come here." He snarled.

"And I was foolish to listen to that Ingrain woman when she told me not to kill you." Morwen countered. Uther's sword dropped a bit.

"What did you say?" He demanded to know. But Morwen didn't answer, another shadow had fallen on the castle another one of Morwen's calling. Taking a hold of Mordred hand she climbed up onto the ledge and then jumped off, just as a large iridescent dragon swooped down low enough for her and Mordred to land. Uther watched horrified as the two children had the nerve to wave at him as they escaped.

Apparently Uther hadn't killed all the dragons but one.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Dark Cloud

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 3

**a/n: Let's try to do a little better at the reviews. Try to get me to maybe five reviews. I've got the next two chapters lined up so get me to five reviews. Please? =(**

* * *

Uther hadn't forgotten the embarrassment he suffered at Morwen's hand, but had acted like he had forgotten for his subjects who wished to celebrate Arthur's crowning as the royal prince and heir to the throne. Then something crashed though the window, a black knight on a black horse, wearing a crest he hadn't seen in a long time. This knight threw down the gauntlet in front of Arthur, Uther struggled to keep his emotions in control, as Arthur stooped down to accept the challenge, but before he could another one of his knights did so, accepting the challenge. The knight then bellowed.

"To the Death." And then left, taking a post out in the court yard. Uther knew who that crest belonged to, and knew that he was dead, so how was it that he was there in his great hall?

The Knight fell to the great Black knight, as did the one that followed after. In a fit of anger Arthur challenged the Black knight himself. Everyone had seen the death blows both fallen knights had given the Black Knight and Uther knew that something was wrong the Black knight should have fallen. This required more investigation.

That night Uther took Gaius and Merlin down to the catacombs. He said it was because he wanted Gaius opinion and Merlin was to hold the torch. It was there that they found the remains of a broken tomb, the tomb of the knight he had killed in a fight to the death all of those years ago.

"This can't be happening." Uther cried.

"But it can, obviously this is a wraith we are dealing with." Gaius replied in his all knowing voice. Uther began to pace.

"May I ask of you to do some magic?" Uther asked. Gaius stared at him.

"Magic is prohibited." Gaius responded.

"I am giving you permission." Uther snarled.

"What is it you want me to do then?"

--

They had been chased out of a Bar once more, but at least this time they had food. Morwen had started a fire to keep them heated. Beside her Mordred was chewing on the piece of lamb they had taken, and across from them their horses stood ready to sleep.

"I've got to say that was quite fun." Mordred whispered to his sister. Morwen smiled at her little brother, not long ago she had come close to losing him.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Morwen whispered ruffling his hair. There was a sudden pop and a white orb was floating in front of them.

"What is that?" Mordred asked. Morwen frowned at it.

"It's a message." She whispered and then stuck out her hand to touch it and she was instantly taken to the person who sent the message.

She was not amused to find herself once again in the walls Camelot, standing across the room from Uther.

"What a dirty little trick you hypocrite." Morwen snarled.

"I need your help." Uther replied. Morwen broke out laughing.

"You? The great Uther Pendragon needs the help of a Druid witch?" Morwen cried. Uther colored.

"I have a wraith here and he will kill my son tomorrow, please take his place and kill the wraith." Uther demanded.

"Why is a wraith after you?" Morwen questioned, Uther was silent for a while, so she explained, "I would like to know the reason if I decided to put my neck out on the line, I'd like to know that if I were to die it would be worth it."

"My wife Igraine died in child birth, and he bother Tristan blamed me for it. He challenged me to duel and I managed to deal him a death blow, in his dieing breath he vowed he'd come back and get revenge on me. And now he is here, and he will Kill Arthur tomorrow." Uther explained.

"Corpses don't just rise from the grave, vow or not. Someone summoned him knowing he'd kill everyone until you faced him and died. Only then will the senseless slaughter stop." Morwen snarled. Uther didn't like that answer.

"Then help me. Help me kill him so I won't loose the only son I have." Uther pleaded

"Why should I? All I wanted was my brother back, why couldn't you just give him back to me? And now in light of the fact that you were going to kill my brother, you want me to use my magic to kill that wraith?" She questioned pointing out the window behind her to the black knight below, she had sensed him almost immediately and could sense his purpose. Uther hung his head.

"If you do this for me I will call off the hunt for you, you and your brother will be free to anywhere you please, even stay here in Camelot." Uther offered.

"But not my kind. Do you think I could stand by and watch you slaughter people like me everyday and not do anything about it? I wouldn't be able to no more then you would if someone were threatening to kill your people." Morwen countered. Uther held his breath, she wasn't going to help him was she?

"No, Uther Pendragon, you and your Heir are on your own." She snarled. She whirled away from him and jumped out the window. Uther didn't need to look to know that she had changed into the customary Raven form and had flown away. Plan B it was.

--

"You will need your strength in this match, the potion will make sure you are refreshed." Gaius whispered offering Arthur the vile. Arthur didn't question him, downing the bottle in one swig and seconds later he collapsed to the ground. Gaius sighed, his king was a fool to be taking Arthur's place in the duel, he should have just told Morwen he would stop persecuting magic, but Gaius knew better then to expect common sense from Uther Pendragon. He would die today, and there was nothing anyone could do, but at least the wraith would be appeased.


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Dark Cloud

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: So here's the next chapter there should only be one or two more after this. So we got to I think nine or eight reviews, so try to get e to 10 maybe 11? And when you review tell me what you'd lie to see happen pplleeaassee. Thnx**

Chapter 4

* * *

Uther had Merlin dress him and arm him. Merlin of course was trying to not look relieved now that he knew it was Uther who would die and not Arthur. He had made Merlin swear to look after Arthur, the boy may have been dim witted, even for a peasant, but he was Arthur's most loyal servant. Now all he had to do was to fight the wraith, the being that could not be killed unless it was done by a magical sword, the being he would die to today.

--

When Arthur awoke his head was groggy and he knew immediately that he had been drugged. He rushed to the door and found it locked. Outside he heard the cheering from the crowd. He rushed to his window and found that there was someone else facing the Black Knight. Arthur growled, it must have been his father. His father who got Gaius to drug him, most likely to save his life, did he think he was so incompetent? Arthur glanced around his room, he needed to get out and he needed to get out know.

--

Uther was panting, he was too old for this and he new it, and so did the wraith. He was attempting to evade the ever growing number of lunges but he was just too tired. As expected the wraith hit his lower calf and he went down. He looked up and saw the wraith readying himself to land the death blow, Uther readied himself, excepting his death if it truly saved the life of his son. There was an eruption of light and the wraith was blow away, in the process losing his helmet revealing the horrifying demon that he was to everyone watching. Uther immediately noticed that Mordred was beside him gripping Morwen's staff in his tiny hands. The wraith continued to lunge at Uther but the force field from the staff kept him at least arms length away.

"Quit your foolish attempt to kill the equally as foolish King. Come and fight someone worth killing." Someone called. The wraith turned and Morwen was across from him, wearing black leather armor, probably enhanced with many charms to ward off injuries. The wraith hissed at her, but she didn't back down.

"What's the matter corpsie? Scared of a little witch?" She taunted. Beside him Mordred giggled.

"She's going to turn him into fodder." He cried. His people were cheering for her now. He saw in her hand she had two swords, each engraved with inscriptions he couldn't read or understand.

The wraith charged her and she blocked and threw him back. He swiped at her from the left and she blocked once more. This continued for most of the fight, but Uther could tell she was looking for the one opportune moment where she could strike the wraith dead. She lunged once and the Wraith managed to slice her side. Mordred called out her name, and she held up her hand. He immediately sat back down. Uther was starting to worry, what if she could kill the wraith either. Uther saw an angry look in her side, something told her that things would be getting worse now. Throwing both swords up in the air she brought her hands to her chest and then threw them at the wraith, the magic that accumulated from that small gesture knocked the wraith across the arena. She launched herself up into the sky and when she too a hold of the sword in mid air she changed direction. She came cashing down on the wraith piercing him in the chest with both swords.

"GO BACK TO HELL!" She screamed and the swords lit up, the fire licking at the wraith's body as he screamed. He disintegrated into a million pieces of ash, leaving Morwen leaning on her swords which were now impaled on in the ground. Mordred was up in a flash and by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. Uther watched her put on a brave face for her brother as she forced herself to stand up.

"I'm fine Mordred." She whispered before she collapsed to one knee beside him.

"No you're not. He really hurt you." Mordred cried.

"I'll be fine silly." She chided trying to stand. Mordred looked near tears, and Morwen's strength seemed to be steadily failing. Uther had his knights to help him up, but all Morwen had was her brother.

"Bring her into the castle, Gaius will care for her as well." Uther proclaimed. Morwen glared at him.

"No, we will be leaving. I did as you asked, and now I intend to take leave from your company as soon as I possibly can." Morwen snarled, fully standing now, she was leaning on her staff which Mordred had given her, and he brother clung to her good side in the hopes of keeping her upright.

"Don't be foolish, you need rest and a good healer. Here you can get both." Uther countered.

"Let's stay Morwen, you'd be in an awful lot of pain if you were to ride in this state." Mordred pleaded. She glanced down to her younger brother.

"And I am rather hungry." He whispered. Morwen rolled her eyes, glancing to the skies as if for strength.

"Fine, but as soon as I'm well again I'm leaving."

--

"That was a foolish thing to do." Arthur snarled storming into the hall. Uther glanced up at him, his boy, his only child, his treasure.

"Yes. I suppose it was." Uther whispered.

"Did you have no faith in me? That you had to call that witch before subbing yourself in my place?" Arthur cried. Uther smiled knowingly at him, silly prideful boy.

"No, but I do know a thing or two about Wraiths. Camelot needs you, I have almost lived out my time." Uther responded. Arthur was thinking this over when Gaius came in.

"Morwen is well and sleeping, her brother holds the staff up to keep a shield over them. Peasants talk of wolves in the forest." Gaius reported.

"You see, she brought her wolves!" Arthur cried. "Send her away!"

"After she saved, not just my life, but in a way yours? No, she's thinks we're barbarians as it is." Uther replied.

"But what if her wolves attack?" Arthur asked.

"They will only attack if she calls on them too, so don't give her a reason to call on them." Uther demanded. Arthur sulked, storming off, no doubt to Morwens room to torment her.

--

When Arthur swung the large oak door he was confronted by the small boy he was sitting on the bed, holding her staff in his small hands. Arthur could make out the barely visible shield he was maintaining. His eyes were drooping from exhaustion and he was having trouble keeping himself up right. However when he saw Arthur he straighten considerably hoping to show him that he would be ever vigil. His eyes bore into Arthur making him uncomfortable. Behind him the girl slept soundlessly, Gaius had wrapped her up, he could make out the bandages beneath her light shift.

"What do you want?" He asked Arthur.

"I wanted to converse with your sister." Arthur whispered.

"She is asleep."

"I can see that."

"Then return in the morning."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the demand. How dare this child assume that he could boss him around?

"If her wolves attack anyone, a single one of my people, I will deal with her personally." Arthur warned.

"My wolves will be the least of your troubles if you touch him or me." Morwen's voice sung out. It was soft and clear of any pain, her eyes hadn't opened, though she talked as if she were very clearly awake. Arthur was slightly scared of that.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted." Arthur bluffed, hoping she'd just agree.

"Good Knight, Arthur Pendragon." She replied. Arthur quickly excused himself from her room, shutting the door behind him, he leant up against the grain of the wood. He felt as if the girl had reached down into his chest and gripped his heart. It was so strange how much of a grip she had on him. Arthur smiled, she was beautiful, he shook his head, that scrawny little witch pretty? She must have put that thought into his head. Walking away from her room Arthur felt a strange feeling coming over him, smiling slightly to himself he wondered what he could do to impress her tomorrow.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, tell me your ideas on what you'd like to see happen next and i might just work it in =) **


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Dark Cloud

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: Here's the next installment. At this point there's only one more chapter before the conclusion. But if you think I should continue tell me so when you review. Also I wanted to change my penname to something like Starlet, what do you guys think? Well I hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

* * *

When Morwen awoke in the morning her brother had collapsed at the edge of the bed her staff in hand. Morwen shook her head at him, she told him not to stay up. Morwen picked her brother up and pulled him into the bed, she tucked him in, deciding she'd let him sleep. Her side was still somewhat sore but she had had worse. She stood up and found a marvelous blue dress awaiting her on a chair by an empty table. She gingerly pulled the dress over her head being careful of her injuries, but found it impossible with her injuries to tie the cords of the corset.

Suddenly the door opened and Arthur man servant came in carrying a platter of food and a bouquet of flowers. He did not smile at her though she offered one of her own toothy grins to him, she quickly stopped the kind gesture.

"I thank you for the food." She whispered purely out of professional courtesy, she could sense that he didn't trust her, and he was ready to hurl his minimal magical powers at her.

"I do not wish to hurt you, I only wish for some help with these cords, I cannot seem to tie them as tight as I would wish to." She asked. He stared at her, he made no notion to move, Morwen sighed, he wasn't going to help her. Screwing herself up she whispered the incantation and pointed into the air. Three things happened at that moment, first the bright green flash that came out of her finger and whined it's way to her back and picked up the cords, beginning to tie them, secondly the man slave threw a most pitiful of fire attacks, and thirdly Arthur attempted to walk in the room but was knocked down by the resounding bang of her protection charm that threw the attack back at the attacker.

Once her draw strings were tightened to her content she walked over to the bowled over boys. She understood that the man slaves talent for magic was not known to his employers and she was going to do the nice thing and not mention it.

"I am rather sorry, but you shouldn't have been so rude, however had I know you were going to come into the room Arthur I would have change the direction in which I had sent him." Morwen apologized.

"Yes, Merlin is rather uncouth sometimes. He seems inclined to distrust you." Arthur replied, getting himself up and dusting himself off. Morwen smiled.

"As I see you are too." She whispered. She watched Arthurs disposition change into one that stated shock, she had sensed a feeling of distrust as soon as he was blown back, she knew better then to think that the heir to Uther Pendragon reign of tyranny would harbor any niceties for her or her wellbeing.

"Yes, uh, I do believe it was mentioned about your skills in sensing others thoughts and feelings, though I do wish you not take offense."

"No, offense taken." Morwen replied, bowing her head respectfully. "I shall partake in the meal that had so graciously been brought to me, and when I am done my brother and I will leave. "

"Oh, so soon? But there are many pleasantries that I planned for you to attend today." Arthur complained. Merlin scoffed, Morwen raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"I've had enough of your pleasantries thank you very much." Morwen replied, turning away from her host to the food on the table.

"But I have planned a hunt, and a joust, and this evening there will be a banquet in your honor." Arthur explained.

"I will not care for such things, I have more important matters to attend to, such has the care for my own kind. I dread to think the unpleasantness they must be feeling with my leisurely return and I shall forever feel guilty if something were to befall them while I was attending to your foolish pleasantries." Morwen argued, tearing a large hunk of bread from the loaf. Arthur watched her.

"At least join me for a ride." Arthur pleaded. Morwen stared at him.

"I shall discuss the matter with my brother when he awakens." Morwen replied, Arthur thanked her graciously then turned to leave, in which Morwen called out,

"Oh and thank you for the flowers Arthur, I do, in fact, prefer the pink blooms to the red."

Arthur left her with a smile.

--

Merlin on the other hand, spent his day spying on the pair, someone with that much power just could not be trusted. She spent most of her day in her room, conversing with her brother who wished to partake in the foolish pleasantries, much to her chagrin.

"Are you going to just stand there with your ear pressed to the door, or are you going to come in Merlin?" Morwen asked. Merlin jumped, he had hoped she couldn't sense him. Growling Merlin wrenched open the door.

"I know what you're up to." Merlin challenged.

"And what would that be?" Morwen asked.

"You've enchanted his majesty so that he will marry you and then you can wipe clean the banish of magic on this kingdom." Merlin challenged.

"And let me guess, you're the self loathing type who despises his gift with what Uther would call the black arts, and you wish magic to never be reinstated." Morwen guessed.

"No, magic will come back, but not in the way you wish to do so. Uther must die first. And I don't mean you are to kill him." Merlin explained.

"I have no intention to do either, I merely wish do go home. What do you wish for Merlin?" Morwen asked.

"To be as powerful as you."

"Well that will never happen, you will certainly at one point become as skilled as I, but my power level will be something you will never obtain." Morwen replied off handedly. Merlin frowned at her.

"So why did you come back? Why didn't you let Uther die?"

"I thought he was Arthur and when I did it was too late to stop." Morwen replied.

"So you only care about Arthur?"

"Would you rather I had let Arthur die, say if his father hadn't taken his place." Morwen asked. Merlin shook his head.

"Then what exactly is the problem?"

"I don't trust you."

"You've made that clear." Merlin glared at her, she was distressed by nothing. Her brother didn't even seem interested in the conversation. He was too busy fiddling with a piece of chain mail. Though Merlin wondered where he found that, he was aware that he had been joined by Arthur.

"Have you decided?" Arthur asked, ignoring Merlin.

"My brother would like to see the joust, and participate in the hunt. So you may take him in my place, I will join you and my brother for the feast." Morwen replied. Mordred skipped up to Arthur, with bright eyed wonder.

"Do you think we'll hit a deer?" He asked him. Arthur was clearly disappointed but in the face of the boys excitement he could only feign happiness.

"Morwen can I use your wolves?" Mordred cried turning back to his sister.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea." Arthur laughed nervously.

"I don't think so, Mordie let's give them a bit of a rest huh?" Morwen whispered coming to Arthur's rescue.

--

Morwen waved the hunting party off, and when the spectators dispersed Merlin saw her call forward a wolf. She bent down and whispered into it ear, while petting it affectionately. She then stood up and watched as it ran back into the woods. A few moments after howls echoed through the trees. She was walking back to the palace now, Merlin wished to confront her about what he had just witnessed when Morgana linked arms with her and dragged her off into the palace.

"Where are we going?" Morwen asked. Morgana opened the doors to reveal her chambers.

"Ah, your chambers, Mordred tells me that you helped him Lady Morgana." Morewn whispered. Morgana smiled.

"Arthur seems rather interested in you." Morgana blurted out.

"You've had a dream then?" Morwen asked. Morgana turned bright red and began to stammer

"I can sense things, don't worry about your dreams. They are designed to help the ones you care about." Morwen explained . Morgana looked away from her.

"What about Uther?"

"Don't tell him. I know of one seer, who, whenever she has a dream, awakens and writes down what she has seen. It helps her with the visions takes the impact and the fears away." Morwen offered.

"I don't want to be a seer." Morgana near sobbed.

"I didn't want to be a Kuruni, but I am, and I can't change that. No more than you can change the fact that you're a seer. The only thing you can do is make the best out of what you are given." Morwen replied. Petting her hand consolingly.

"What if someone were to find my papers and were to tell Uther?" Morgana asked. Morwen thought this over in her thoughts she stood up and walked out onto the balcony. As she looked out into the forest an idea hit her. Putting her fingers to her lips she whistled and waited. Sure enough there was a shrill cry and then a falcon landed on her outstretched arm. She pet him softly and whispered to him. He let out a shrill cry and another falcon came and landed on the balcony's railing. Morwen called Morgana over.

"This here is Shaia. Whenever you have papers you wish to send to me for safe keeping, or you need to get a hold of me, attach your message to her and she will find me. No matter where I am." Morwen offered, taking the great bid in her hands and showing her to Morgana.

"You will take care of her wont you?" Morwen asked. Morgana stared at the bird perched on her arm, petting her softly.

"Oh, I will. I promise." Morgana replied. Morwen smiled

"Well I hope this helps you a little. I have to get ready for this banquet." Morwen whispered, taking her leave.

"He will want to dance with you. I've seen a painful future for hearts." Morgana called out. Morwen smile dutifully, but didn't put much merit to the words. She wouldn't fall for someone so dangerous, she knew herself better than that. Seer or not, Morwen could change her fate if she wanted to.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, tell me if you'd like me to finish it off next chapter or not, and definately tell me about the new penname.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return of the Dark Cloud**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Well here we are, its the last chapter, i was originally gonna make it two, but i've made it one... i guess that's sad, but meh, it would have been two small updates, instead i made it one big one! =P Well i hope you like it, there is the capacity to actually continue the story, but there's not really much demand for that, is there? If you would like to read more of Morwen and Arthur, the review to say so, but if no one reviews to say so i won't, so it's up to you guys. But hey enjoy the chapter thanks for reading guys xx**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

When the hunting party returned Morwen was there to meet them. Her brother ran forward and hugged her.

"I got a Stag! See Morwan! I got that stag! Well I had help…" He cried.

"Did you? Ach good boy! I'll be sure to tell uncle all about it!" Morwen congratulated.

"Did you teach him how to hunt?" Arthur asked moving to stand beside her.

"Yes, my brother has to learn to hunt, I have been trying to teach him the skill of marksmanship, but I'm afraid I'm not a good teacher." Morwen admitted.

"I can help teach him if you'd like." Arthur offered.

"Would you like that Mordred?" Morwen asked her brother.

"Oh yes! I would! I really would!" Mordred cried.

"Good now Arthur will teach you how to hunt and aim properly, and Morgana shall teach me the delicate intricacies of the newest waltz." Morwen cried, patting her bother encouragingly.

"What? I could teach you how to waltz!" Arthur cried, his hand grabbing Morwen's arm. Morwen stared at the contact he had been so brazen to initiate. Arthur quickly withdrew his hand, Morwen was surprised to find out that she felt warm in that exact spot, as if he were still gripping her there.

"What of my brother, if you teach me to waltz will you be abandoning his lesson in marksmanship? Choose carefully, for we leave the morrow." Morwen warned.

"No, I shall not abandon his lessons, good luck with the lady Morgana." Arthur bowed. Morwen smiled, she always got her way.

--

The dance lessons went much better the Mordred's lesson and definitely better then Mordreds fitting. Mordred had been fitted for a powder blue tunic, which he couldn't for the life of him stay still. Morwen had been fitted for a very regal blue gown. Morwen hadn't had anything so beautiful in her life. Morwen held her brother's hand as they walked through the crowded hall. Arthur stood immediately to greet her. Morwen smiled and curtsied to the royal table, she nudged Mordred until he bowed. Arthur and Uther nodded their approval, and Morwen swept her brother to the side where they would be sitting.

"Tonight we celebrate the defeat of the Gollum and our esteemed guests, Morwen and Mordred for all of their help." Uther cried out. People cheered for them, like they have never done before. Mordred nudged Morwen with a smile on his face as if to say I told you so. "Let the celebration commence!"

The music started, jesters came out to entertain them, and the food was served. Merlin was standing beside them, watching her, every now and then Morwen would look back and wink at him. Morwen ate her bird, and her potatoes, making sure Mordred ate his helping of vegetables.

"You don't have to eat vegetables." Mordred sulked.

"I'm already grown silly." Morwen teased. Arthur must have finished his meal for he showed up in front of the table.

"Would you care to dance?" Arthur asked.

"As a matter of fact, both Mordred and I have a gift for you and your father." Morwen replied. Mordred reached into his tunic and brought out a clay flute. She took Arthur's hand and took him out onto the dance floor. A hush came over the assembly as Morwen addressed them.

"I give you a gift, one that I know you will learn to cherish, though you will never approve of the means." Morwen offered to Uther. Uther nodded to her, and Morwen nodded to Mordred who started to play the flute. Morwen started waltzing with Arthur going around in the circle, and then she started to sing.

"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory" She sang, the magic circled around her and then spread out like mist, many gasped, wondering what horrors she was conjuring up. As she continued to sing to the melody the Mist began to form into beings. Everyone watched as the beings turned out to be waltzing people dancing along with them. Snow swirled around them, and someone walked towards Uther.

"It can't be." Uther whispered to himself. He moved away from his guards and towards the ghostly figure. She was blonde and tall wearing a white dress. It was the last dress Ingrain had ever worn to their last ball. Uther took her in her arms, trying not to squeeze too hard now that she was mostly mist and they started to waltz.

"You've changed Uther." She whispered to him.

"You're not here to guide me." Uther defended.

"That's no excuse." Ingrain snarled. "I told her to save you, I told her you were just hurt that I was gone. You have proved me wrong, made me look like a fool."

Uther hung his head.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory." She sang continuing to waltz with Arthur who seemed mesmerized by her eyes. Uther was waltzing as well, among the many foggy beings. Everyone watched completely mesmerized by what was happening.

"Far away, long ago  
things I yern to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December." She finished, curtsying to Uther and Ingrain. When Morwen stood again Ingrain and the rest of the ghost like dancers disappeared. Uther looked to the spot Ingrain had been standing, but she was gone. Uther grabbed Morwen's shoulders and shook her.

"Bring her back!" Uther cried. Morwen lifted her hand using her magic to push him away from her.

"I cannot bring the dead to life, I can only give their spirits a solid form, and only for a short time. Had I had more instruction I could prolong her eventual disappearance for me then a mere tune, but you killed anyone that could have taught me the skill." Morwen snarled, Uther hand crumpled to the ground a few feet away from her. His guards had surrounded them in a circle, swords drawn as if that could stop her. Mordred gripped Morwen's arm in fear.

"Come, Mordred, we're leaving." Morwen whispered, she raised her hand, merely as a warning, and the guards immediately separated to let her through. Morwen left, with Mordred in tow, up to her room to pack.

--

Half way through packing Mordred turned to the door, signifying that someone was there. Morwen turned and found Arthur faced away from them, silently shutting the door. Both Morwen and Mordred exchanged glances, did he think they hadn't seen him. When he turned, he was slightly startled, that the two were staring at him.

"Oh, I thought that… oh what was I thinking it's impossible to sneak around you two." Arthur admitted.

"What are you here for?" Morwen asked, immediately defensive. She had enjoyed their dance much more then she would have imagined, she like the feel of his arm encircled around her waist, it made her think unchaste thoughts that had made her cheeks burn. He had looked at her as if she were the whole world, and a part of her wished that he would look at her and only her in that way, but he was the son of the Great Uther Pendragon, then could never be together.

"Father is sorry for his actions. He may not show it but he is. Is there anything I could do to persuade you to stay?" Arthur asked, coming forward and clasping Morwen's hand in between his two large ones. Morwen felt dwarfed by him, but she couldn't stay there.

"Nothing." Morwen whispered.

"KISS HER!" Mordred cried. Morwen turned to her brother shocked, but he already had his hands covering his face. Arthur's hand trailed up to her face, stroking her cheek, forcing her head to turn back to him. He then cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. It was soft and yielding, yet strong and demanding, Morwen found herself pushing herself closer to Arthur, trying to loose herself in him, and he accepted her, encircling her within his arms holding her closely to him. Her hands rested on his chest, she could feel his heart beating beneath her palms. When he withdrew from her, Morwen's cheeks were surely rosy, and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Don't leave, I've only just begun to learn about you." He pleaded, and Morwen felt her heart twinge, she knew she wanted to stay, but she couldn't. Morwen's hand traveled up to Arthurs face, cupping his cheek in her palm, she smiled.

"I cannot stay here, I don't belong." Morwen whispered fully aware that Mordred was watching her.

"I don't care." Arthur swore. Morwen smiled once more.

"I will never be far my prince. I will always be a call away." Morwen replied. Arthur bent his head to hers, kissing her more fully this time. Morwen melded to him, needing more from him. It seemed an eternity had passed before he let her go, bid her farewell and left her room, only after making her promise she stay till morning, waiting for light to travel, it was safer after all, for the bandits, he had joked.

Morwen waited till her brother was fast asleep before sneaking out of her room to Arthurs, just a few floors up. Arthur was still awake, just as she was, and was a little surprised to find her in his chambers. Morwen knew that this was a mistake, but she wanted him the way she had wanted to other. She couldn't leave without experiencing him fully. He came to her side, pressing himself to her, she lifted her lips to his, and let him sweep her away into a world of passion she wished she'd never leave.

--

Arthur awoke the next morning a bright sun shining in his eyes. She had given herself to him last night, he could still feel her moving against his skin, he could hear her moans echoing through the room, but she wasn't there. He was completely alone in his large bed. Morwen was gone. Bolting up Arthur rushed down to her chamber, wearing nothing but his breeches hoping to find her there, but her chambers were vacant. Everything had been packed and the room had been cleaned spotless, on the table stood a letter, addressed to him.

_Last night was just as I imagined it would be, though it pains me to leave, I must. You know I would never truly be happy there, to be caged in by your father's law, but I leave and entrust my heart to you. I will wait and dream of you, until the time comes to be together, and I hope that you will do the same. _

_Morwen. _

_P.S. Mordred thanks you for the lessons._

Arthur held the note in shaking hands, she had left him, she was gone. Though he felt as if his world had crashed around him he couldn't help but smile, for in his heart he knew that she would always love him, she would wait for him. And when the time came, when there was nothing standing between them he would be with her. He would wait for her, for always.

Arthur put his hand to his heart, a piece of him had gone with her that morning, but the hole where that missing piece used to lie held the piece of her heart that she left with him. His heart would always belong to her, as hers would always be with him.

**_xxThe End xx_**

* * *

**Well there we go, that's the ending. Now if you actually want to read more about Arthur and Morwen then review and tell me so, remmeber if noone review to tell me then want to read more i won't write anything, so Review or forever hold you peace. Thanks for reading guys. Dont' forget to review if you liked or you want to read more**

**xStarletx**


End file.
